


Dean's Way

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supenatural (t.v)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Church Sex, F/M, Loving Marriage, Omega Reader, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, clothes sex (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Dean has his way with Reader. Smut and Sex ensues!! Enjoy reading!! ;-)))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeverusSnapesBelovedWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapesBelovedWife/gifts).



> Alpha Dean has way with Omega Reader!! Smut here!!

Dean had (y/n) in a passionate embrace with lust. (Y/n) had stared at Dean and felt heated. That, This man had wanted her so much. Like, This guy would consume her now.

"Dean, Can we take it to the bedroom? I don't want to fuck here!" said (y/n) to Dean shyly.

"Um (y/n), You agreed to anywhere I wanted for a month! No take backs!" said Dean hotly.

Dean had taken down (y/n)'s clothes off. Then, He took off his clothes. (Y/n) had been so wet for Dean. Dean smelt her slick and growled at her. (Y/n) had been Dean's omega.

"You smell so damn delicious, my omega. Your mine's (y/n)!" snarled Dean to (y/n) slyly.

Dean had pummeled into (y/n) for hours on end. (Y/n) Had been screaming for Dean to go faster. Dean knew his omega loved it hard and fast. (Y/n) smells good on her heat now.

"Dean....I need you...Need you to fill me....Complete and ruin me!" sobbed (y/n) to Dean.

Dean had knotted her and stayed there. Until, They came down from the high softly so.

"(Y/n), You've surprised me tonight. But, We are far from done!" said Dean to (y/n) coyly.

"Dean, As long as you are MY alpha. I will be ready. Just please more!" said (y/n) softly.

Dean couldn't have asked for a better omega. An omega that was his partner and wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and reader have some hot action in the shower!!!

(Y/n) was working on Dean's baby in the garage. She got up and went to the kitchen and Dean was there. Cooking them all dinner. Which was hamburgers with Fries and beer. She took a quick shower and Dean had entered. (Y/n) bared her neck to Dean lovingly.

"You so beautiful this way, (y/n). Nude and wanting me!" said Dean to (y/n) sweetly so.

Dean got down on his knee's and pulled (y/n) leg over his right shoulder. Dean began to eat you out and had you writhing for more. More of that delicious tongue and him now.

"Dean Please! I need you in me. Please! Only you can set me ablaze!" said (y/n) hornily.

Dean got up and hoisted (y/n) on his hard cock. (Y/n) was a whimpering mess for Dean.

"Hey (y/n), Cum with me. When, I tell you to and not a moment sooner!" said Dean hotly.

"But Dean please...I need it... You....Please, Let me cum!" said (y/n) pleadingly so now.

Dean had been teasing (y/n) with her orgasm. But, He wanted to see how far (y/n) could hold out for. She was such the sweet omega, His omega. (Y/n) drove him to insanity in the healthy respect. Dean then quicken his movements on (y/n) with so much force now.

"(Y/n), We are going to cum soon. Brace yourself, Ok. You are mine's!" said Dean to (y/n).

They had hit there prespice and hit the ground of the shower. They were definantly felt there coitial bliss's joyfully. Dean held onto (y/n) with so much love and she did in return.

"Dean, Let us shower and go eat. After, That lovemaking i am hungry!" said (y/n) to Dean.

Dean and (y/n) had showered off fully. Then, They got some clean clothes on and ate. Sam was already eating his food. (Y/n) and Dean came a moment later with there food.

"I bet you two are feeling REAL good, Huh? Fucking in the shower!" said Sam to them.

"Sam, When you find an omega that loves you back. You will understand!" said (y/n).

"I guess, I deserve that retrot. But, I have found MY omega!" said Sam to (y/n) happily.

(Y/n), Dean ,and Sam after watching a movie or two. Had gone to bed and sleepy too. (Y/n) had snuggled close to Dean. Dean saw how very beautiful (y/n) was and cried. It had occured to Dean that (y/n) had so much joy to his life. (Y/n) was good for him now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and reader have theatre, bar ,and bedroom sex!! Such smut to be had at!!! Enjoy!!! ;-)))

Dean saw a note from (y/n). That, She had gone on run with Sam. She'd be back in a half hour or so. So, Dean had gotten up and took a shower. As he got out (y/n) came in hot.

"Dean, I need a shower. Then, We could do whatever you want to do. Ok!" said (y/n) tired.

(Y/n) had gotten in the shower and out of it. Dean was in the kitchen making them breakfast. Sam was in the bathroom next to shower off. (Y/n) had aten with Dean tired.

"Hey (y/n), I was wondering if you like to go to a movie later on?" asked Dean to (y/n).

"Dean, I'd love to go to the movie with you. Let me rest up a lil bit!" said (y/n) to Dean.

(Y/n) and Dean went to there shared room. Dean loved sleeping by (y/n) alot joyfully so. When, They woke up later. They got ready to go to the theatre. (Y/n) had been wearing a red silk long sleeved mini-dress with light make-up. Putting on her ballet flats with studs. Dean had gone a little bit more casual. They got to see a horror movie in the back seats.

"Hey (y/n), Wanna have movie theatre sex? I bet you'll enjoy it!!" whispered Dean hotly.

Dean had undone his zipper and pants down. (Y/n) lowered herself on his cock softly. They, Had a fucked and they soon found there releases. (Y/n) was panting silently so. They got done watching the movie. And, Found there way to the nearby bar for drinks.

"Hey (y/n), Let us have flithy bar sex. Show these guys your mine!!" said Dean to (y/n).

(Y/n) had pelted herself on Dean's cock and moaned loudly. The bar goers were watching and appaulding. Dean pounded into (y/n) relentlessly. (Y/n) was a huge mess. Moaning and screaming for more. Dean loved seeing her so debauched in front of them.

"(Y/n), Your going to cum. We will cum together! Do you understand?" said Dean to (y/n).

"Yes Dean, I fully understand you. Just please hurry. Can't hold it!" whimpered (y/n) hotly.

Dean and (y/n) had found themselves fully saited. They paid for there drinks and left fast. They that night had gone into there shared room and fucked the night away happily so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice hotel sex!!!!

(Y/n) and Dean had decided that they take on a case. While, Sam stayed to get better with Castiel. They were stuck in motel in some bum-fuck town in small town Iowa sadly.

"Dean, I'm finding nothing atall. Can i take a look at what your looking at?" asked (y/n) to Dean.

Dean had shoved the papers towards (y/n). Dean liked to see her stress out. Just so he can ease that stress away. Fuck it right out of her. Knowning that she liked it back too.

"(Y/n), You want a break? Cause, I can sure as hell take one right now!" said Dean to (y/n).

(Y/n) threw the papers away to the side. Dean came right behind her and kept rubbing at her clothed sex. She had also began to squirm on Dean. Seeing as she was so close now. (Y/n) had bared her next for her alpha. To have him scent her with his richly scent.

"Dean, Stop teasing me and take me. Fuck me the way you wanted to!" said (y/n) hotly.

Dean had stripped there clothes off including the shoe's and socks. (Y/n) knew the position that Dean would absolutly love her in. Dean thought he was such a lucky guy.

"(Y/n), Going fuck you senselessly and til you only know my name!" said Dean to (y/n).

Hours and many sex positions had gone by. They fell to the bed in a heap of pure bliss.

"My sweet omega (y/n)! You have given me so much hope and faith!" said Dean to (y/n).

"Dean, We are meant to be together. This was all planned. Love you!" said (y/n) tiredly.

Dean and (y/n) had gone to sleep. They a few days later had wrapped up the case now. (Y/n) had been able to Drive them back to the bunker. Because, Dean needed the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public Park Bathroom sex got hot now!!

(Y/n) and Dean had decided to have a walk in a public park. They had gathered stuff for a picnic. Like sandwiches, potato salad, fruit, wine ,and some desserts with a blanket. Eating away and talking as the day rolled around. (Y/n) had to go the restroom nearby.

"(Y/n), Don't take too long or i will come in. Or, Fuck you hard!" said Dean to (y/n) hotly.

(Y/n) wasn't really needing to go the bathroom. But, The threat Dean made her so wet. She while in the bathroom started to rub her sensitive clit. Dean heard and busted in fast.

"I can't believe you. Started without me, selfish. Going to punish you now!" said Dean.

Dean took (y/n)'s panties off and put them in his pocket. She saw him pull out his cock.  
"Now (y/n), Your going to suck this til i tell you to stop. You got it?!" said Dean to (y/n).

(Y/n) licked the bottom of his cock and to the tip. Swallowing the whole girth in one go. Dean began to whimper and moan for more of her beautiful mouth. (Y/n) knew what to do to get dean to fuck her. Dean picked her up and spun her around to pound her cunt.

"Damn (y/n), You drive me nuts. My beautiful sexy omega wife of mine's!" said Dean.

"Dean, Fuck me hard. Please, I want to cum so bad for you. Make you happy!" said (y/n).

Dean fucked (y/n) fantasticly and passionantly so. She moaned and screamed for more. Dean had stuck his hand to her clit and began to rub it harshly. (Y/n) knew why too.

"This (y/n) is for starting without me. We will cum and you will lick it up!" said Dean madly.

Dean and (y/n) had been going at themselves brutally. There screams were echoing loudly. Dean had slammed into (y/n) one last time. Releasing of there collective orgasms. Toppling over and falling to the cemented ground below. They just laughed.

"Don't you ever start without me, Understand? I will pleasure you forever!" said Dean to (y/n).

"Yes Dean, I do fully understand. Sorry, That i had started without you!" said (y/n) to Dean.

(Y/n) had bent down to lick the mess away. Straightening the way they were dressed up. Heading back to the bunker and taking hot steamy shower to clean and rest up a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dirty hot confessional sex!!!!!

(Y/n) was in a confessional booth waiting for Dean to come in. They had already talked about this. Dean had told (y/n) to wear the outfit he had picked for (y/n), she had blushed. Because, It was seriously risque to do. With the added element of being caught.

"(Y/n), Have you made your confession? If not. I implore you now!" said Dean to (y/n).

"No father, I have sinned a great deal lately. I have committed a sin of the flesh. Have had sex on more than one count. How do i begin to repent?" asked (y/n) to Dean hotly.

"You will not touch your yourself ever again in a preverse way!" said Dean to (y/n) slyly.

"But Father, I have needs that must be met. Met by my Alpha!" said (y/n) to Dean shyly.  
She heard Dean growl and knew that had drew his attention. That he enjoyed hearing her call him her his alpha. That, (y/n) was his and his to have. (Y/n) was Dean's lil omega.

"Father, If i have sinned too much. May you punish me, Please?" asked (y/n) to Dean slyly.

Dean came in with (y/n) and gripped her sides. Almost bruisingly so and harshly. Dean had (y/n) against the confessional wall. Taking her undies down an putting them in his pocket. (Y/n)'s breathe began to pick up with excitement. Dean knew what he was doing.

"I'm going to fuck you til you have learned your lesson. Understand me?" asked Dean slyly.

"Father, You do what you must with me. Make me learn a lesson!" said (y/n) to Dean.

Dean had already been hard as a rock and weaping. (Y/n) had put her cunt on Dean's cock and whimpered. The way that always drove Dean mad. Dean rammed her hard and fast. (Y/n) had gripped the wall for a brace. Dean hadn't taken mercy on (y/n) atall hotly.

"(Y/n), How does it feel when you sin? How does this feel, huh?" asked Dean to (y/n).

"It feels so bad to sin. But, You are my heaven and my hell!" said (y/n) to Dean sweetly.

"That is right, MY omega. I get to judge you, only me. Your mine's!" snarled Dean hotly.

Dean rammed into (y/n) with harshness. (Y/n) knew that she'd have marks on her for weeks. Dean had at some point rammed into (Y/n). She felt Dean's fingers at her clit.

"Please...Dean....I need you to let me repent....Please...I am sorry!" said (y/n) to Dean.

"Do you think you have deserve to repent with your sin's, huh?" asked Dean to (y/n) slyly.

"Please, Dean....I have.....Please....OH GOD....Let me repent, please!" begged (y/n) hotly.

"Fine! I will let you repent as long as you never sin again. Understand!" said Dean to (y/n).

Dean and (y/n) with one last thrust came screaming. That, Had made them so happy. Dean held onto (y/n) while they came down from there high's. (Y/n) just smiled widely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Father Dean smut story!!

Dean and (y/n) had talked about him being father again. This time the senario was going to change. (Y/n) had bought a Catholic school girl outfit. To amp up the sex drive hotly. She had gotten home to the bunker. Dean knew his part and knew how he'd go about it.  
"(Y/n), You have sinned in this monastry. What do you have to say for yourself?" asked Dean to (y/n).

"Father, I had no intentions of sinning. But, Again i have needs!" pleaded (y/n) to Dean.

"I guess a lil omega harlot like you will have to be punished!" said Dean to (y/n) hotly so.

Dean had bent (y/n) over his knee's and spanked her hard. He felt her slick on his hand.

"Oh, I see you love being punished. Runnng slick right out of you now!" said Dean harshly.

"Father, I can't seem to help it. My nature is total submission to MY alpha!" said (y/n).

Dean had growled when (y/n) addressed him as her Alpha. He loved that she was his sweet little omega wife. That, She was willing to put herself in these situation hornily so.

"Father, What will you do with me now? I still need to be punished!" said (y/n) to Dean.

"Undress and get in the position i need you in. You will obey me, Omega!" said Dean.

(Y/n) had undress and got in the breeding position. Dean was going to get her pregnant. He had entered her hard and fast. Seeing as her slick provided ample lubrication fully.

"Dean, Please i need....faster and harder...I need your knot...now!" said (y/n) to Dean.

Dean snaked his hand to her clit and began rubbing at the clit harshly. While, He was pounding her sweet spot deliciously so. He was hearing how much she was trying to resist or more like fight the orgasm approaching. Dean slammed into her one last time. Just to see and feel her release explode. That, Is what had caused Dean to Knot her hard.

"You felt that? You see your are mine's and mine's alone. Forever mine's!" said Dean slyly.

Hours flew by and they had kept going at it. Dean and (Y/n) loved eachother a great deal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Reader have sex on top of the impala.
> 
> Thanks CherryPie4Dean for the inspiration!!

(Y/n) and Dean were coming out of a bar. Dean loved the way (y/n) was swaying her tiny hips. He picked her up and carried her over to the impala. Setting her down on top softly.

"Dean, What in the world are you doing? This is a lil sudden?" asked (y/n) to Dean hotly.

"Seeing as it is dark out here. We are secluded enough for sex!" said Dean to (y/n) slyly.

Dean had hiked up (y/n)'s skirt and ripped off her undies. Stashing them away in his back pocket. He saw that she had already gotten wet. Dean proceeded to enter her hard.

"Aww Fuck (y/n), Your so damn tight and wet for me. Geez, I love you!" said Dean hotly.

(Y/n) had gone and layed on the impala. She began to rub her sensitive clit softly and saw Dean growl at her. Dean swipped (y/n)'s hand away and rubbed at her swollen clit.

"Do you like being taken by me YOUR alpha? Fucking me, Huh?" snarled Dean to (y/n).

"Yes, I do. Love feeling your knot in me. Knowning that I am YOURS!" said (y/n) to Dean.

(Y/n) had thrown her head back in pure ectasy. Feeling overwhelmed with her impending release. That, It would be Dean that filled her up. Dean saw lust cloud (y/n)'s vision now.

"You loose yourself too easily to bliss, my sweet omega. So sweet." said Dean to (y/n).

Dean rammed (y/n)'s sweet spot and began crying for her release. But, Dean had other plans. He flipped her around and grabbed her hair. Rubbing her clit and felt her clench up. Signalling her release and then he soon followed her. Breathing heavily so happily.

"Dean, That was totally unexpected . But, I found i enjoyed that ALOT!" said (y/n) to Dean.

Dean cradled (y/n) in his arms. To get her to relax and calm down. (Y/n) was in bliss now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean smells Reader going into heat in a haunted house and handles it!!!

Dean and (Y/n) had been on a hunt in a haunted house outside Idaho. (Y/n) had at that moment gone into her heat. Dean was walking and he smelled her. He growled at her.

"Damnit (Y/n), Of all the place to go into heat. It had to be here, huh?" said Dean to (y/n).

"I'm sorry Dean. Didn't mean to go into my heat. Just happened. Sorry!" said (y/n) sadly.

Dean went to go take care of (y/n)'s heat. He pulled down her pants and undies. She got in postion. Dean let his pants and boxers fall to his knee's. He felt her soaking wet now.

"Geez (Y/n), Your soaking fucking wet. Dripping down them pretty legs!" said Dean hotly.

Dean had slipped into (y/n) hard and fast. Slamming her and making sure that she was properly knotted and saited by him. (Y/n) kept spewing moans and kept moving hotly.

"Fuck (Y/n), Your so damn mine's. Mine's to fuck whenever!" said Dean to (y/n) hornily.

(Y/N) had been spurred on by Dean talking dirty to you. You kept begging for more now.

"Such a beautiful loyal omega for me. Such a sweet little body of yours!" said Dean slyly.

(Y/n) had clenched around Dean and released. Dean came moment later from her actions. (Y/n) and Dean held onto eachother for dear life. They in that moment lay still.


End file.
